1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus for reducing the load on a vehicle occupant arising from contact with an inflating air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an energy absorbing structure in a vehicle steering column. If, in the event of a vehicle collision, the driver contacts the steering wheel with sufficient force, the steering column telescopes, or "strokes", to reduce the load on the driver. If the steering column supports a driver's side air bag, the steering column can telescope under force applied by the driver to the inflated air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,027 describes a vehicle driver protecting steering arrangement including one or more explosive bolts supporting the steering column. In the event of a vehicle collision, the explosive bolts are actuated to release the steering column. The steering column is released to pivot downward, under the force of gravity, in an attempt to move the steering wheel out of the path of forward movement of the occupant's head and chest.